Dad in Seattle
by Grysantomyluvr
Summary: Addison Left Seattle with a huge secret! Find out here!
1. Vacation?

"**Mom Can I sleepover Aly's house tonight?" Maddison Montgomery asked her mom, Addison Montgomery. **

"**Yeah, that's fine, I got to work late tonight, and I'm on call, so that's perfect." Addison answered her fourteen year old daughter. **

"**Cool, thanks mom." Maddison's mom is a surgeon. She works at the hospital with her best friend, Mark Sloan. Mark is like an "uncle" to Maddison. She calls him Uncle Mark.**

"**No problem sweetie, so how's your first day of summer vacation?"**

"**Its okay I guess. Kind of boring. But I think we should go on vacation this summer and ask Aly, Nick, Joe Uncle Mark and Aunt Kristen to go." Maddie replied. **

"**Okay, where would you want to go?" She asked curiously. **

"**I was thinking maybe Florida, the beach, Seattle Grace." She answered softly looking away from her mom. **

"**What was the last one?" Addison asked. **

**Looking up nervously at her mom. "Umm Seattle Grace."**

**You see, Addison lived in Seattle sixteen years ago. She worked at Seattle Grace Hospital. She was dating another doctor that works there, Dr. Alex Karev. One night they had a talk and decided to just be friends. Two days later they had a argument about a patient or something and they stopped speaking to each other. About 3 days after they stopped talking, Addison found out she was pregnant, and she left Seattle. Alex went to her apartment to apologize, but she was already gone. She never told anyone she was leaving or that she was pregnant, not even her best friends. (Who are also Alex's best friends.)**

"**No, Honey we aren't going to Seattle." Addison said sweetly, poring herself a cup of coffee. **

"**But mom, I really want to meet my dad and I thing he has a right to know he has a fourteen year old daughter!" She yelled. **

"**I can tell you everything you want to know."**

"**I don't just want to know his name, his family or what he does. I want to see him in person!" She snapped. "I don't even know what he looks like or anything!"**

"**I'm sorry." She said simply.**

"**NO your not." Maddie snapped thinking she was our of her mother's ear range.**

"**Excuse me young lady, what did you say?" Addison raised an eyebrow at her daughter.**

"**Umm, nothing."**

"**That's what I thought."**

**Maddison just rolled her eyes and pored her self some raspberry iced tea.**

"**I have to go to work, bye sweetie love you." Addison announced giving her daughter a hug and kiss.**

"**Bye, love you too. See you tomorrow." Maddie replied. **

**By the way, Aly is Mark's daughter and she two brothers, Joe who is sixteen and Nick who is Fourteen. Nick and Aly are twins, but Nick is older, only by five minutes. Mark's wife's name is Kristen. **

"**Hey, Nick is Aly there?" Maddison asked when Nick picked up the phone.**

"**Oh, hey Maddie yeah here she is." Nicked excitedly said. **

"**Aly here!"**

"**Hey, my mom said I could sleepover, but I have a better idea." Maddie smiled to herself. **

"**Okay."**

"**Meet me in the park in five minutes." Maddie told Aly. **

"**Okie dokie than bye!"**

**Bye." Maddison said and hung up the phone and gave herself a sly smile. Then she left her house to go to the park.**


	2. The Plan

"Hi, Hi!" Aly yelled in excitement when she spotted Maddison on the swings.

"**Hey Aly!" She jumped up and gave her a hug. **

"**Okay, so what is you better idea?" She asked swinging on the swing on her stomach. **

"**Well, you know how much I really want to meet my dad right?" Maddison asked her starting to smile a little. **

"**Yeah totally!" She exclaimed. **

"**Well, I think we should go to Seattle Grace Hospital and finally meet him! I also know that he has a brother, George and a sister Meredith. They are also married and my mom thinks they probably have kids." Maddie told her, as her smile grew wider. **

"**How would we get there, we are in New York. And what I don't understand is that your mom tells you everything you want to know about him, but she won't take you to meet him." Aly replied staring at the sky for the answer. **

"**Well my mom's weird, but the airport isn't too far away, we can walk. And don't you know where your parents keep the credit cards?"**

**Oh yeah! But they are for an emergency though. But this is kinda like one. And how are we going to be able to get them with Joe and Nick in the house." Aly gave a frown. **

"**Well when we get there just follow my lead." Maddie responded confidently.**

"**Okay! We should go like now!" Aly excitedly said. They may seem like 'preps' or 'girly girls' but they are DEFINITELY NOT! But you wouldn't call the 'tom boys' either. **

"**Okie Dokie Lets go!" Maddison yelled jumping and her brownish reddish hair flopping over the place. Its more brown then red but she gets the red from her mom and the brown from her dad. **


	3. Spying

"So what are you going to say to your dad?" Aly asked playing with her blue shiny cell phone.

"**I don't know, but I know what you're thinking and I'm not going to go up to him and say "hi, I'm Maddison, your daughter, do you want to go to a movie or something?" Maddison answered laughing and so was Aly.**

"**How did you know I was thinking that? Do you have super powers?!" They both started laughing again. Aly and Maddie are practically sisters. They have been best friends since they were babies. Nick is Maddie's best friend. But Nick and Joe get really protective of them, and so does Mark. They are like one big family. Addison is like a sister to Mark. **

"**No, I don't have superpowers, I just know you way to well." She laughed. **

"**You got that right!" Aly exclaimed. **

**Maddison and Aly entered Aly's house. It is a huge house! Mark and Kristin had the house built when they had Joe. Addison had her house built soon after she moved to New York. When Addie first moved there she lived with Mark and Kristin. They only live a couple blocks away from Addison and Maddison. **

**They walked into the living room and found Nick and Joe Playing Guitar Hero 2.**

"**Hey guys!" Aly and Maddie yelled in unison. **

"**Hey what's up?" Joe asked pausing the game Nick was beating him badly at! **

"**Nothing much." Maddie replied. "Aly is going to sleepover my house instead of me sleeping here." Lying straight in Joe and Nick's faces. **

"**Okay." Joe said sounding curious. He didn't really buy the whole Aly is sleeping over my house story.**

"**Yeah I'm just going to pack some clothes and stuff." Aly lied. **

"**Yeah, I'm gonna help her." Maddie volunteered and the two girls ran upstairs to Aly's room. **

"**Something is up with those two." Nick pointed out to Joe.**

"**I know you should check it out." Joe smiled. **

"**Sweet!" He exclaimed and ran upstairs quietly. **

"**I'm bringing 2 pairs of jeans, 4 shirts and 2 sweatshirts." Aly stated. **

"**Why sweatshirts its summer?" Maddison pointed out.**

"**Well it can get cold." **

"**True that!" Maddison exclaimed as she put on one of Nick's hats on that Aly took from him and doesn't know about.**

"**Haha that actually looks good on you." Aly told her. **

"**Thank you!"**

**Nick grew a little angry that she stole one of his favorite hats.**

"**I hope we just go for tonight and won't need to stay overnight but we will probably have to so we can just go shopping when we get there too." Maddie suggested. **

"**That works! I'm so excited about going to Seattle to meet your dad and your other family. How about you?" When Aly said this Nick's mouth dropped. The funny thing is he has been there the whole time and they didn't spot him spying.**

"**I am too, but I'm really nervous about meeting them. What if they don't want to meet me or if they hate me." Maddion worried. **

"**It will be okay no matter what happens because I will be there with you." Aly comforted putting an arm around her best friend. **

"**Okay well we should start going before we get caught by Joe and Nick." Maddie chuckled at the thought if Nick and Joe caught them.**

"**Alright, OH wait I almost forgot the credit cards." Aly remembered. **

**They walked out of Aly' room and into her parent's master bedroom. They didn't even noticed Nick when he dodged behind the door. **

"**Busted." He whispered to himself and smiled slyly and walked down stairs to tell Joe their plan.**

"**Got them!" Aly yelled softly. **

"**Sweet! Lets go!"**

"**Bye Nick, Bye Joe see you later." They told them, as they were about to leave the house. **

"**Wait a minute, not so fast!" Joe told them sternly.**

"**Umm, why?" Maddie asked nervously. **

"**Nick told me what you guy are planning on doing."**

"**You were spying on us!" Aly yelled at Nick who nodded with a smile.**

"**I told him too. We also want to come with you." Joe told them.**

"**Wait, why do you want to come with us to meet my dad and his family?" Maddison asked him confused.**

"**Well, you're like a little sister to us and we want to make sure nothing bad happens to you guys." Joe stated. **

"**Okay but we have to go like now." Aly stepped in. They were about to leave the house when Nick stopped. **

"**Oh and Aly? I want my hat back!" Nick yelled but not meanly. They laughed. **

"**Nick can I just wear it for the time being? I mean I look so cool and Aly said so herself." Maddie joked. **

"**Sure." **

**So the four of them walked to the airport and went on the plane and landed in Seattle.**

**You are going to have to keep reading to find out what's going to happen. And I WILL take suggestions because I need them so please, please, please review. **


	4. The Search

"Okay do you guys want to go to the mall before we go the hospital?" Maddison asked them as they walked out of the airport.

"Yeah, lets go!" They three of them yelled in unison.

"Let's go into Kohl's!" Joe yelled.

"This is so cute!" Maddison exclaimed holding up a blue shirt with a Dr., Pepper can on it. "And it's only $3.00!" She finished.

"Yeah you should get it, I'm getting red shirt with the Pepsi can on it." Aly excitedly said.

They were at the mall for about forty-five minutes, and then they decided to go to the hospital.

"So are we going to go in anytime soon or did we fly from New York to Seattle just to stand outside and look at they pretty hospital building?" Nick asked sarcastically, breaking the silence between the four of them.

"I guess I'm ready to go in, its just I've never seen him, I don't know what he or his family looks like. I just know he has a brother, George and a Sister Meredith." Maddie said quickly in one breath. "And I'm just really, really nervous." She told them as she wiped a single tear that was forming in her eye.

"We know, but its something you should probably do. You need to meet your dad and the other part of your family." Joe encouraged.

"Yeah you're right. And I also know that George and Meredith are married. And they probably have kids. Okay let's go!" She yelled and the four of them started to walk in the hospital.

"Wow! This is a big hospital!" Nick exclaimed.

"Yeah I know! Where do we start looking?" Aly spoke.

"Well I know his name is Alex Karev and then there's Meredith Karev Shepard and George Karev." Maddie replied.

"Okay well we should start in the surgeon area because didn't you say he was a surgeon." Aly pointed out.

"Yeah that's right, and it's this way." Maddison started walking and everyone followed.

"Hey Maddie, are you feeling okay, you don't look so good." Joe told her worriedly.

"Yeah I'm just hungry and very thirsty. Let's go to the cafeteria." She suggested.

"Okay!"" Everyone else yelled in Unison.

So they went down to the cafeteria and they all got hot dogs with bottles of water. What they didn't know was that Alex, George, Meredith, George's wife Izzie and Meredith's husband Derek was sitting at the table next to them.

(Back and New York)

"Hey Mark!" Addison greeted her best friend.

"Hey, you want to scrub in on a brain surgery with me?" He asked.

"Sure but I thought you had a surgery in plastics." Addison replied.

"Well I did but it got cancelled. And dr. Hahn wanted me in this surgery." He finished.

"Kay, but first I want to check in you your house to see if Maddison is fine."

"Do you mean you want to make sure she, Aly, Nick and Joe aren't doing anything they really shouldn't be doing?" Mark gave her a smile.

"Exactly!" She exclaimed as she dialed his number.

"Humph. No answer." She told him hanging up her cell phone and started to dial Maddison's cell number.

"Hey Mom!" Maddison greeted on the other end of the phone.

"Hey sweetie! Where are you?" She asked her daughter.

"I'm watching a movie at Aly's house." Maddie lied.

"I just called there and answered." She replied suspiciously.

"We didn't' want to get up, but I got to go mom. Bye, Love you."

"Love you too bye." Addison sighed.

"They are up to something, I can her it in her voice." She told Mark.

"How so?" He asked.

"Well I don't know, but I know they are not watching a movie." She told him.

"Well what ever it is they will probably get caught so until then we have to get to that surgery."

"Okay." She said and they walked to the O.R.

(Back in Seattle)

"Maddison, what did your mom want?" Aly asked nervously.

"She obviously wanted to check on me, she tried calling your house so she called my cell so that's why I told her we were watching a movie and all that stuff I said."

"Okay." They sighed in relief.

"But I heard in her voice that she didn't buy that story." Maddie finished.

"I hope they don't find out." Nick stepped in.

"Oh don't worry little bro." Joe started. "They will."

"Joe." Maddie and Aly sighed.

"What?"

"Never mind." Maddie said and stood up.

"Maddie you still don't look to good, are you sure you're feeling alright?" Joe asked protectively.

"Yes I told you I am fine." She replied.

"Well you should sit back down." Nick told her.

She didn't answer; she just stood there looking very, very pale.

"Maddie?" Aly asked nervously.

With that Maddison fell over, unconscious.

Joe, Nick and Aly stood there in shock while the doctors next to them who were Alex, George, Izzie, Meredith and Derek, jumped up to help her.

"Someone get me a gurney and a crash cart now!" Alex yelled.

"Is she going to be okay?" Aly asked in tears.

"We don't know sweetie." Izzie replied.

"George, take those three kids and ask them questions they might know." Meredith demanded as they ran Maddie out of the cafeteria.

"Okay, you three follow me, we can go somewhere more quiet." George told them and started walking and the three scared kids followed him.

George took them to the waiting area there wasn't a lot of people.

"So what brings you to SGH?" George asked breaking the awkward silence between the 4 of them.

Joe, Nick and Aly just looked at each other. They didn't know if they should lie or tell the truth. Maddison's life depends on it.


	5. Have to Call Parents

Joe finally spoke up. "Well Maddison is looking for some people who works here." He said softly.

"**Okay, are you family?" He questioned.**

"**Well I am their sister and Maddison is like our sister, she is my and Nick's best friend." Aly answered wiping a single tear that was falling down her cheek. **

"**That sound cool, but do you know where her parents are? WE need to contact them."**

"**Well she never met her dad and her mom's at work." Nick told him.**

"**Well where does she work?"**

**Joe, Aly and Nicked looked at each other again. **

"**Where does she work? Oh, she doesn't know you're here, and your parents don't know either." George said sternly.**

"**She works at the hospital." Joe started softly. **

**George looked at him confused.**

"**In New York, and you know her." Aly finished for him, looking at the floor. **

"**How do I know her?" **

"**Her name is umm, Addison Montgomery." Nick told him. **

**George looked shocked.**

**Aly told him the whole story about Alex being Maddie's dad and how Maddie, Nick, Joe and her took her parent's credit cards to fly down to Seattle Grace when their parents were working to meet her dad.**

"**Wow then that means I'm her Uncle." He said still a little shocked. **

"**You're George Karev?" Aly asked. **

"**Yeah, but we still have to call Maddison's mom and your parents."**

**The three of them sighed, then they saw George's wife coming down the hall, and they four of them ran to her eagerly. **

"**So… how is she?" Aly asked.**

"**She's fine, she's awake and she wants to see you guys." Izzie answered smiling. **

"**Izzie I need to tell you something." George told her seriously.**

"**What is it?" She sounded nervous.**

"**George told his wife the story Joe, Nick and Aly told him.**

"**Wow! Seriously!" She yelled softly but not in anger. **

**The four of them nodded. **

"**And this is Aly, Joe and Nick, they are Maddie's best friends and 'like' family." George laughed slightly. **

"**Hi, we have to tell Derek and Meredith." Izzie told him.**

"**Yeah, but ca we see Maddie now?" Joe asked impatiently. **

"**Yes follow me." Izzie told them smiling. **

**The four of them followed Izzie until they reached Maddie's room. **

"**Hey guys!" Maddison exclaimed.**

"**Hey!" They exclaimed back to her.**

"**You scared the living crap out of me!" Joe yelled but not too loud, walking over and giving her a hug. Nick and Aly did the same. **

"**Sorry." She answered simply.**

"**Guess what?!" Aly exclaimed softly.**

"**What?!"**

"**WE found your Uncle George and Aunt Izzie!" Nick yelled.**

**With a happy but shocked look on her face she replied with a "Seriously!"**

"**Yeah!" Aly exclaimed. "They are right there." She pointed to them. **

"**Hi!" They said to each other.**

"**Umm, Can you tell me why I passed out?" Maddie asked.**

"**WE are running tests." Izzie told her walking over to her and gave her a hug. George did the same.**

"**But in the mean time we need to call your mom." George told her. **

"**Great." She said sarcastically rolling her eyes. **


	6. Telling Everyone

"Well, before we call you mom, I can get Alex and we can tell him together." George told her.

Maddison looked at Nick, Aly and Joe, and they shook their heads.

"Umm, yeah." She answered.

"You should also get Meredith and Derek." Izzie added.

"Sure." After about five minutes, George came back with Meredith and her husband Derek and Alex.

"So how are you feeling?" Meredith asked making small talk.

"Umm, alright I guess, just a little dizzy." She answered.

"Well the reason why George brought you all here is because Maddison has some really important news, to tell you guys." Izzie told them.

"What is it?" Alex asked curiously.

"Umm…" Maddison started then looked at Izzie who grabbed her hand for support.

"Do you remember, umm… Addison Montgomery?" She asked fidgeting

"Yeah." Meredith and Derek answered confused.

"Yeah I remember her." Alex answered thinking about her beautiful smile. He just smiled at the thought of her.

"Well, I'm her- umm… daughter." She whispered. "And you're my dad." She finished pointing to Alex.

"What?" Whispered in disbelief.

"Yeah, and she doesn't even know I'm here." She told him.

"Where do you live? Where did you get the money to come here?" He questioned.

"We live in New York." Maddison answered.

"And we took our parents' credit cards to fly here." Aly answered shyly.

They told them the whole story about how they know each other and stuff and why they came.

"Maddison, guys, we have to call them now." George announced to Aly, Maddie, Nick and Joe.

"I guess it's better, to do it sooner than later." Maddie sighed.

"Maddison, I'm glad you came here." Alex told her. " I hope I get to know more about you."

"Yeah me too." She yawned. "By the way she still loves you." She whispered and Alex just starred at her. He still loved her too. She looked kind of tired and pale, so she just went to sleep while they waited for the results of her blood test.

Mean while George got Addison's cell number from Joe, and he walked out of the room to call her.

"Hello?" Addison asked on the other side of the phone.

"Hi, Addison this is-" George started but go interrupted by Addison.

"George? George Karev?" Addison exclaimed.

"Umm, yeah, I am calling on regards of your daughter and you best friends' kids." He told her nervously.

"What are you talking about?"

He told her the whole story.

"Do you know why she passed out?"

"No, we are running test, and waiting for the results of her blood test." He told her.

"Well, Kristin, Mark and I will be there as soon as we can." She told him angrily.

"Okay bye."

"Bye." She slammed her phone shut and sighed in pure anger.

(IN NEW YORK!)

"Mark we got a problem." Addie told him as she sat down at the table next to Mark in the cafeteria.

"What?" HE asked taking a bit of his hotdog.

"Maddison, Aly, Nick and Joe flew to Seattle to meet Maddie's dad." She told him, wiping a tear away. "Then she passed out when they were in the cafeteria.

"What?!" How did the get the money?" He asked curiously.

"They, umm, took your and Kristin's credit cards." She whispered.

"Wow! I don't even know what to say to that." She said sounding and looking shocked.

"I know me either."

"Well we should go, shouldn't we?" Mark asked, taking a sip of Addison's coffee.

"Yeah, we should pick up Kristin." Addison added. Kristin works as a waitress at the biggest restaurant in New York, Called 'Roller Works'! They wear roller skates. Mostly kids go and hang out.

"Okay, Lets go." Mark announced getting up from his chair.

"Wait, do they know why they passed out?" Mark asked her.

"No, they are doing tests and waiting for the results of her blood test." She answered.

So they left the hospital and drove to 'Roller Works.'

"They did what?!" Kristin yelled as they went outside.

They told her the story on the way to the airport.

"Wow." Was all she could say. They went on the plane and after a couple hours were outside the hospital building.

"I still can't believe they did this." Addison announced.

"I know." They both answered.

They walked in the hospital and went right to the nurse's station.

"Hi. How and I help you?" the secretary asked.

"Yes, where can we find Maddison Montgomery's room?"

""It's room 404. Do you know where it is?"

"Yes, thank you." And the three of them walked to room 404.

"So what's your favorite food?" Maddie asked Alex.

"I have lots, but my number one favorite is pizza. How bout you?" He answered.

"I have lots to but my number one is pi…" She got cut off.

"Maddison Alexandra Montgomery!" Addison yelled.

"Pizza." She finished.

"Hi guys!" Joe, Nick, Aly and Maddie yelled sarcastic.

"You guys are in so, so much trouble!" Mark snapped.

"Hi Addie." Alex said softly.

"Alex hi. I think we should talk." She told him. And they both left the room. And Kristin, Mark, George, Izzie, Derek and Meredith were talking.

They went to the recall room and they just looked at each other.

"Look Alex I'm sorry I didn't tell you that I was pregnant and that I just left. I was scared that you wouldn't want any part in her life." She apologized.

"Addie listen, I forgive you, after Maddie told me about me being her father, I didn't think I could but now I saw you, I forgive you." He told her, running his hand in Addison's red hair.

They just starred at each other again. After two minutes of pure silence Alex pushed Addison against the wall and kissed her. He pulled apart but Addison pulled him back in.

"I love you Alex." She whispered out of breath.

"I love you too."

I'll take suggestions, I need some, so if you have any, please tell me.


	7. I'M NOT MOVING!

"**I wonder what they're talking about." Nick spoke up.**

"**Oh, they're not talking!" Maddison exclaimed making, Joe, Aly, Nick and herself crack up laughing. Everyone else gave a chuckle, except for Mark.**

"**Maddison!" Mark warned. **

"**What? They aren't." She told him.**

"**So what are we going to do?" Alex asked Addison, kissing the top of her head, as they laid under the covers, keeping warm. **

"**I don't know, I mean I really want you in Maddison's life. And mine." She added smiling.**

"**Well, then marry me." He announced. **

"**What?" She asked confused. **

"**Marry me. We can have a house built here in Seattle and you and Maddison can live here and we can be a family!" He said a little louder. **

"**Yes I will marry you Alex!" She exclaimed kissing him once more. **

"**Yes!"**

**So they got dressed and ran over to Maddison's room. **

"**So did you guys talk?" Maddison asked smiling. **

"**Yes we talked." Alex said calmly. **

"**And we are getting MARRIED!!" Addison yelled. **

"**What?!" Everyone exclaimed happily. **

"**Wow!" Maddison exclaimed. **

"**I know. We are going to have our house built in Seattle, so when that's done we will move here." Addison told everyone. **

"**Wait, we are going to move here?" Maddison asked in disbelief. **

"**Yeah." Alex said.**

**Suddenly Maddison had a couple of tears come down her cheeks, so did Aly.**

"**I don't want to move." She snapped. **

"**I'm sorry sweetie, but your dad and I are getting married and we are going to live in Seattle." Addison told her walking over to her.**

"**No go away." She snapped pushing her mom away. **

"**Maddison, I know your upset but it will be a while since we move." She tried to comfort. **

"**I already told you I'm NOT MOVING! We shouldn't have come here!" She yelled trying to get out of bed. **

"**Maddison you have to stay in bed." George told her calmly. **

"**No I want to get out of here!" She exclaimed as she broke free from George and Derek trying to keep her in bed.**

**She ran out of the room, Joe, Nick and Aly followed her. **

**She was running until she finally stopped right in the hall way and cried. Joe, Nick and Aly just hugged her trying to calm her down. **

**Finally after about 5 minutes she stopped crying.**

"**We shouldn't have come here." She told them.**

"**Maddie, yes we have, we had to come here to meet your dad." Joe told her. "You had to meet him."**

"**But I don't want to move." She told him.**

"**We know, we don't want you to move either." Nick told her rubbing her back.**

"**Lets go back to my room." She said getting up when she stood up, she passed out again.**

**Joe just picked her up and ran her to her room.**

"**Guys she passed out again!" He yelled putting her on her bed. **

**They did some stuff and in about 10 minutes she was conscious. **

"**Maddison your blood test results came back and sorry, you have type one diabetes." Meredith told her. **

"**Great! Just Great!" She yelled in pure anger. "First I find out I have to move, then I find out I have type one diabetes!"**

"**Calm down sweetie." Addison said. **

"**Fine." She snapped. **

"**When can she go home?" Addison asked. **

"**Well she can go home in about an hour or two." George answered. **

"**We'll give you eight some privacy and we will be back in about 15 to 20 minutes to check up on everything." Izzie announced and she, Alex, George, Meredith and Derek left the room and everyone else just sat there and starred at each other in pure silence. **

**I'll take suggestions!! PLEASE! **


	8. 2 Months!

"When you guys ran out of the room, and your parents and I have been talking and if you guys are willing to, your parents will build a house here in Seattle and you guys don't have to worry about being so far away from each other." Addison spoke up.

"Really?!" Aly, Nick and Joe exclaimed. They shook their heads. "Yeah totally, we wouldn't mind moving here!"

"That's so awesome! Now I don't mind if we move!" Maddison yelled.

"I didn't think so." Addison smiled.

"But you guys do know you are still NOT off the hook." Mark told them.

"Yeah, we know." They sighed.

So Mark, Kristin and Addison were discussing with each other how long they should be grounded.

"Okay we came up with something." Kristin stated.

"You four will be grounded for 2 months." Addison finished.

"2 months?!" They exclaimed.

"That's practically the whole summer!" Aly argued.

"Hey, do you want to make it 3 months?" Mark warned.

"No sir." She whispered rolling her eyes.

About five minutes after that discussion Alex knocked on the door.

"How's everything here?" He asked everyone.

"Okay." They answered.

"Maddison, we are going to give you a couple boxes of insulin that you must use everyday." He told her.

"Okay." She mumbled. "Alex, I'm sorry for the way I acted earlier. I'm glad to move."

"Your mom told you that Aly, Nick and Joe are going to be moving here too didn't she?" He smiled.

"Yup!" The four kids exclaimed.

"And Maddison, you don't have to call me Alex you can call me dad." He told her.

"Okay, I will." She smiled. "Dad."

"Addison, Mark, Kristin can I talk to you guys outside for a minute?" Alex asked them.

"Sure." They answered.

"Guys I was wondering if it is okay if Maddison, Aly, Nick and Joe and stay at Seattle for a while, maybe like the summer, so they can get used to the place when they move here." Alex asked them.

"Umm, I don't know." Addison said.

"Actually Addison I think it is a good idea." Mark told her.

"Yeah me too." Kristin spoke up.

"Yell then I guess it's okay with me." She smiled.

"But Alex they are grounded for 2 months." Mark told him.

"Okay, what can't they do? I am new at this dad thing." He chuckled.

"Well they can't watch TV, go anywhere or can't talk on the phone." Addison answered.

"And if they do anything they shouldn't be doing, you can ground them longer." Kristin added.

"I don't want them to hate me though." He told them.

"Trust me they won't." Mark told him.

"Okay, well I actually live with George and Izzie and their kids." Alex mentioned.

"Okay. Well we should tell them the good news." Addison announced.

So they went in and told them and they went ecstatic.

"This is so cool!" The kids exclaimed in unison.

"Well, I get off in about and hour so we will leave then and maybe go to the mall and get some clothes for you guys." Alex told them.

"Okay…dad." She smiled. It sorta felt weird calling him dad.

"Well we should go back to New York so we will call everyday." Addison said hugging the kids.

"Okay mom. Love you." Maddison said.

"Bye dad, mom, Aunt Addison." Aly, Nick and Joe said. And they left.

"This is going to be fun!" Joe exclaimed.


	9. Meeting The Cousins

So when Alex got of his shift he took the 4 kids to the mall and they got some clothes, actually a lot of clothes!! After the mall they went to Alex's house and their new house for 2 months or so.

"Hey George." Alex greeted as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey! Let me get the kids!" He exclaimed.

"Jason! Mac! Lily!" Come down stairs!" George yelled from the bottom of the steps.

"Yeah dad?" They asked walking into the kitchen.

"I would like you to meet your cousin Maddison, and her 'like' brothers and sister, Joe, Nick and Aly." Joe introduced.

They looked at him confused. They told them the whole story. And they already started to like them. They were already becoming friends and family.

""Oh, were going to have so much fun, tomorrow we should go to the mall and the…" Lily started but got cut off by Alex.

"Oh, no, they can't go anywhere, they are grounded for 2 months." Alex smiled slyly.

"Oh." She said softly.

"Well what can they do?" Jason asked. Jason and Lily are twins, but Jason is older, by ten minutes.

"Anything that doesn't involve, leaving the house, talking on the phone, or watch TV." He answered.

They just sighed.

"Seriously?" Maddison asked. He just nodded.

"Come on, I'll show you where you guys will be staying." George said. They had the house built. All the rooms are huge! The house is huge! They had some spare rooms but George was going to have Aly and Maddison stay in Lily's room, Nick stay in Jason's room and Joe stay in Mac's room.

"This is cool! Thanks Uncle George!" Maddison exclaimed. "If I can call you that."

"Yeah, you guys can call me that too, if you want."

"Okay!" they exclaimed.

"And if you want you can call me Uncle Alex."

"Okay!"

"Umm, dad, I'm not feeling well… again." She rolled her eyes.

"Okay, umm, here let me get your insulin." He told her and ran downstairs.

"Alex hurry up! She passed out!" George yelled.

"I can't find it!"

"Look on the table!" Joe yelled.

"Her pulse is too fast hurry up!"


	10. Ice Skating

"**Okay I got her insulin!" Alex exclaimed running up the stairs. **

"**Okay has she eaten anything lately?" George asked anyone. **

"**Not since the cafeteria." Joe answered. **

"**Mac, go downstairs and get a banana please." George demanded. **

"**Why can't Lily get it?" He whined. **

"**Mac." He warned. **

"**Fine." He sighed. **

**And he walked downstairs, and Maddie started to wake up.**

"**Geeze, what happened?" She groaned sitting up.**

"**You passed out again. Mac is getting you a banana. You need to eat something. Your blood sugar was too low." George told her. **

"**Okay." She answered. "But I can tell you one thing. I don't like this passing out thing, and honestly I think it's getting really old." She chuckled. **

**They just laughed.**

"**Here's your banana." Mac said throwing the banana and she caught it. **

"**Thanks." **

**After about ten minutes later everyone just sat and talk then Izzie came home. **

"**Hey guys!" She exclaimed. **

"**Hey!" The replied excitedly. **

"**Aly, Maddie, when school starts again you should go out for the ice skating team!" Lily exclaimed. Lily is definitely not a girly girl either, or tomb boy. **

**Their school has a ice skating team. It's different from regular figure skating. They put on competitions and more than one person skates at a time. But sometimes there are solo things. They also put on musical things on ice!**

"**Okay, but I'm sure I won't make it." Aly said. **

"**Yeah, we like to ice skate and all but I don't think we're good enough for a team." Maddison finished.**

"**You should try though. It's really fun! Plus it's really different from figure skating. We have uniforms the guys wear pants and a shirt and the girls wear dresses sorta tings and I don't really wear dresses but these things are really cool!" She exclaimed.**

"**Okay!" Maddie and Aly exclaimed. **

"**Nick you should try out too!" Maddison exclaimed. **

"**No!" He yelled laughing. **

"**Well you have the whole summer to think about it. But it doesn't matter because you are going to anyway!" Aly laughed. **

"**Whatever." He smiled. **

"**Well we're going to bed, so goodnight." Lily announced referring to Maddison, Aly and herself. **

"**Goodnight!" Everyone exclaimed. They hugged and went upstairs. **


End file.
